Retazos de una Infelicidad
by Lady-Of-The-Death
Summary: No era feliz, simplemente los problemas la perturbaban. Y ellos tambien salian afectados... Un KidxMakaxSoul


**Disclaimer: Los Personajes de Soul Eater no son de mi propiedad.**

_Este es un One-Shot dedicado a mi amiga sliper-moon. Ella me ha puesto el reto de publicar el día de hoy; jueves 22 de diciembre una historia de uno de sus animes favoritos. _

_Un One-Shot que cumpliera con unos requisitos:_

_*El pequeño fic sería de Soul Eater_

_*Pareja: un triangulo amoroso. Un KidxMakaxSoul_

_*Género: Drama/Romance ó Humor/Romance_

_*Rating: el que yo quisiera (ella me dio a escoger XD)_

_**Advertencias: Esto contiene OoC, (Ya que no conozco muy bien a los personajes) y lenguaje ofensivo (en algunas partes)**_

_Bien aquí va… _

.

.

.

**~*~Retazos de una infelicidad~*~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Y siguió sonando su celular, por novena o décima ocasión.<em>

Somnolienta, con un dolor espantoso de cabeza y su garganta reseca, cogió el móvil del buro que omitía un ruido que le pareció muy molesto en aquellos instantes. Maldijo internamente antes de contestar. No podía ver con claridad de quien se trataba pero había supuesto que se trataba de él, quien más sino él…

– ¿Qué quieres? –Contestó al fin pero de manera cortante, la cruda empezaba a presenciarse con más intensidad.

"¿Dónde estás?" se escuchó al otro lado de la línea

–No te importa

"Claro que me importa, soy tu esposo"

– ¿Ahora si te preocupas por mi? – No dio tiempo a contestar. Había colgado al momento de aventar el aparato lejos de su alcance.

Se levanto de la cama y tomó la primera prenda de ropa que vio. Seguía sintiendo las fuertes punzadas en su cabeza pero tenía que irse, tenía que regresar con él.

Olía a demasiado alcohol. Tendría que darse un baño, para así también poder despejar su mente. La noche anterior había sido un error…

El mismo error que cometía dos veces de la semana por la noche.

Siempre era lo mismo. Eso se había vuelto monótono, como algo que formara ya de su horario semanal. Pero no era su culpa o al menos eso quería creer.

Disfrutaba el hecho de sentir las gotas que caían de la regadera, el agua tibia que envolvía a su cuerpo la reconfortaba, la aliviaba, le hacía sentir tranquilidad; tranquilidad que había perdido hace dos meses…

Salió de la ducha ya cambiada. Había batallado en encontrar su ropa, pues esta, estaba toda regada por la habitación.

– ¿Ya te vas? – se oyó decir burlonamente antes de que ella pudiera girar la perilla de la puerta y salir de ese departamento.

–Debo irme– Contestó, pero se dio la vuelta y lo vio ahí parado, recargado en el marco de la puerta, con solo un pantalón y sin camisa.

– Ya te llamó – dijo afirmándolo con un tono hostil, ella solo bajo su mirada y parte de sus cabellos de la frente cubrieron sus ojos. Él solo la seguía observando y con fastidio se dio la vuelta –Cierra bien cuando te vayas–

Así lo hizo y como siempre, se fue sin despedirse.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Expulsó una gran bocanada de humo. Ese había sido el último cigarrillo que le quedaba de su segunda cajetilla.<p>

Ya era el colmo. No podía estar así ni un segundo más, simplemente no lo soportaba.

Rebajarse a ese nivel, dejarse manipular por ella, incluso dejar que esa chica aún siguiera yendo a su departamento, era sin duda algo deprimente.

Estaba siendo el plato de segunda mesa de aquella mujer.

Exasperado se removió con inquietud de su sitio. No podía estarse toda la tarde lamentándose de su patética vida en el sillón con una botella de tequila aún lado y dos paquetes de cigarros.

Se levantó dispuesto a salir a algún lado. Iría tal vez a un bar de mala muerte a pasar el rato, como era su costumbre conseguiría a una que otra chica y no importaba si se tratara de una puta cualquiera, él solo lo haría para distraerse de sus problemas y no pensar en ella.

¡Bah!

Sabía perfectamente que eso era imposible.

Los días en que disfrutaba estando sus ratos libres con una prostituta habían quedado en el pasado.

Desde que la conoció, todas sus malas costumbres cesaron y lo dejo todo por ella.

–Maka…– susurró lastimeramente mientras volvía a desplomarse en el sillón y su mirada rojiza quedaba escondida por unos mechones de su blanca cabellera, encendiendo a la vez, un nuevo cigarro, ya que solo fumando podía tranquilizarse. Solo así era como contenía sus problemas, aunque sabía perfectamente que estaba mal.

¿Mal? ¿Y desde cuando se preocupa por saber que era bueno y malo para él?

Oh es cierto…

Se preocupa por eso desde que Maka Albarn llegó a su vida.

Sonrió tras recordar la noche anterior con ella, sin duda fue espectacular, como lo habían sido las anteriores.

Era maravilloso cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos, cuando él recorría su piel tan suave con sus dedos, cuando la besaba con desesperación y con locura, cuando ella emitía su nombre en un gemido por cada caricia, cuando ella gritaba de placer al sentir que estaba al punto de llegar a la cúspide del clímax deseado… cuando terminaban esa sesión de amor abrazados, juntos.

Pero todo eso se podía ir a la mierda cuando amanecía y ella tenía que hacer el papel de "esposa".

O más bien tenía que regresar a la realidad, pues ella el único papel que hacía era la de una apasionada amante, la de una mujer infiel. Tenía que interpretar ese papel cada dos noches a la semana, cuando su marido no estaba o simplemente cuando tenía una fuerte discusión con él.

Siempre era lo mismo. Ella peleaba a propósito con ese hombre para poder verlo, luego pasaría una noche de extrema fogosidad y a la mañana siguiente se iría como si nada hubiera pasado. Fingiendo estar muy arrepentida de sus actos…

Le dolía que así fueran las cosas. Le dolía tener que compartirla con otro, cuando aquel pobre ingrato no sabía ni siquiera que su mujer le ponía el cuerno.

Al principio solo fue diversión, para pasar el rato. Maka un tiempo atrás fue como un reto, como algo que pudiera tomar y tirar después a la basura. Un objeto que solo lograra satisfacerlo una vez.

Pero se equivocó completamente cuando descubrió que se había vuelto adicto a su presencia, a su olor, a su cuerpo, a toda ella.

¿Quién hubiera imaginado que esa noche en aquel bar, encontraría a una mujer que podía enamorarlo?

La vio ahí sola, sentada en una mesa con una botella con la mitad del licor, mientras tenía su vista perdida y sus pensamientos al vacio, se acercó y habló con ella, le coqueteo y al parecer no tuvo problemas con esto pues no se opuso en ningún momento. Después de varios tragos salieron de ese lugar y fueron a parar a la parte trasera de su coche. No terminó ahí, ya que aún tenían energías y estaban lo suficientemente "cachondos" como para ir a terminar eso al departamento del muchacho.

Una noche inolvidable y desde ese momento -aunque no se conocían muy bien- supieron que no sería la última vez que cometieran aquello.

Luego la conoció más y terminó enamorado, aun sabiendo que ella ya le pertenecía a otro.

Terminó enamorado y eso era lo que lo encabronaba.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>–Tenemos que hablar<p>

–No quiero hablar– dijo cortante la chica de cabello rubio cenizo al momento de subir las escaleras pero una mano la sostuvo de su muñeca para impedirlo

–Maka por favor– se le oía severo y firme en su petición, la muchacha no tuvo más remedio que aceptar.

–Entonces habla

–No podemos seguir así, esta situación me está volviendo loco

–Lo sé– contestó con indiferencia

–Estás enfadada y tienes porque estarlo con lo que crees haber visto, pero déjame decirte que has malinterpretado todo…

– ¡Yo sé bien lo que vi, no me salgas con esa estupidez! – Estalló indignada e irritada queriendo desatarse de su agarre – ¿¡Por qué simplemente no te vas con ella!

– ¡Maka déjame terminar! – Ahora fue él quien se mostró irritado –Ya te he dicho que es por el trabajo, creí habértelo dejado en claro, además lo que viste no fue más que un simple gesto de agradecimiento, ¡nunca te engañaría!

–No sabes cuánto quisiera creerte– confesó tristemente mientras daba señal de dejarlo en la sala e ir rápido a la habitación, pero de nuevo él fue más astuto y la sujetó esta vez de su cintura

–Entonces… créeme Maka– susurró cerca de su rostro, muy cerca de sus labios, cerca de rosarlos con los suyos.

–Kid…– pronunció su nombre mientras le veía fijamente –Kid, no…

No la dejo terminar, puesto que la había interrumpido con un tierno beso, con un beso que se volvía más apasionado.

La arrinconó en la pared y con sus manos le hacía leves caricias en su cintura bajando poco a poco a los muslos de la chica. Ella quería seguir fingiendo estar enojada, pero simplemente lo necesitaba, necesitaba del amor de su esposo.

Sabía exactamente que lo que decía Kid era verdad, que a su asistente la veía solo como una compañera, una sencilla amistad, pero claro, Maka había sacado provecho de eso y tomado como excusa de que pasaba más tiempo en su oficina, y así ella sentirse "indignada" e irse para poder ver al otro.

¿Por qué se sentía tan sucia?

Eso es obvio…

Ella había engañado, más de una vez, a su amado esposo.

¿Adultera? ¿Una zorra? O en términos vulgares… ¿Una puta?

Si, definitivamente así se sentía, y cada vez que lo pensaba se llamaba así misma una basura.

*¿Por qué? * Se lo seguía preguntando una y otra vez.

Si tan solo aquella noche no hubieravisto nada, pero lo había hecho, y de hacerlo lo malinterpreto todo.

Era feo recordar esa escena, una escena tan comprometedora con una mujer desconocida y su marido. El muchacho sostenía a esa mujer de la cintura y esta, estaba encima de él…

Los pocos segundos que pasaron para que Maka pudiera analizar esa imagen fueron suficientes para maldecirlo y salir corriendo de ahí. Solo escuchaba que el pelinegro gritaba su nombre y ella a causa de las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, se convencía a si misma que eso era algo que nunca podría perdonar.

Arrancó su coche e iba a una velocidad muy peligrosa. Pero eso no importaba. Llegó a parar unos minutos después a un bar, en donde por primera vez conoció a Soul…

El pelinegro cargó a Maka en los brazos mientras subía por las escaleras directo a su recamara. Era una urgencia para Kid, llegar rápido a esa amplia y mullida cama para así hacerla suya de una vez por todas.

La dejo con delicadeza en el colchón al momento que deshacía el nudo de la corbata y se quitaba la camisa. Estaba observando cómo su querida mujer estaba igual de ansiosa que él.

Estaba tan deseoso y desesperado

¿Hacía cuanto que no tocaba a su esposa?

No lo recordaba. ¿Tres semanas? ¿Un mes?

En realidad no pensaba en eso, solo quería estar con Maka, con su querida Maka.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Había oscurecido, y ellos todavía se encontraban recostados y enredados por las sabanas, Kid la tenía abrazada con su brazo izquierdo. Ella estaba durmiendo tan tranquilamente en su pecho y él suspiraba el aroma dulce que desprendía.<p>

La amaba, la amaba con locura.

Solo que ha habido muchas peleas entre ellos. Es normal, así es la vida de un matrimonio, pero, ¿era normal que discutieran por todo?

Estaba tan inquieto por el comportamiento de ella, incluso sospechaba que lo hacía a propósito.

Estaba seguro que se había disculpado, que le había explicado, y que ella lo había entendido y había perdonado. Estaba consciente de que estuviera celosa por su compañera de negocios. Ya que pasaba más tiempo trabajando que en la casa.

Hace dos meses que pasó. Que Patty su asistente, le ayudara a organizar unos papeles y que esta al llevarlos, tropezara y terminara cayendo encima del joven por accidente.

Todo paso de una simple confusión, a un caos y una terrible probabilidad de divorcio. Afortunadamente pudo apaciguar a Maka dos días después de que ella regresó a la casa.

Y cada vez que peleaban se preguntaba a donde rayos iría…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido por la posibilidad de que lo que se estaba imaginando sea posible.

Maka… ¿Lo estaría engañando?

¿Los días en que ella no vino a dormir por una absurda pelea… eran porque estaba en los brazos de otro hombre?

Mientras que estaba preocupado por ella, ¿esta estaría siendo consolada por alguien más?

Se mordió el labio inferior por la rabia de solo pensarlo y que eso sea cierto. No soportaba que eso fuera verdad…

La abrazó con más fuerza, de forma sobre protectora, ocasionando que entreabriera los ojos.

–Kid…–Pronunció levemente mientras lo observaba y le miraba con cariño.

–Sigue durmiendo amor

–… Está bien– obedeció mientras se acurrucaba más a él –Te amo… Kid–

–Y yo a ti

No sabría si pudiera vivir con la idea de que otro la tuviera.

No sabría qué locura podía llegar a cometer…

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Era otro día y Kid se había ido de viaje por su trabajo. Era admirable que a pesar de que solo tuviera 25 años, este ya fuera el dueño y presidente de la empresa de su familia.<p>

Se seguía sintiendo miserable, la semana pasada acabo haciendo el amor incontables veces con él, aún después de haber estado haciendo lo mismo antes, pero con otro.

Y ahora se encontraba en sus brazos, dejando que la besara y susurrara cosas tiernas como lo hacía Kid.

–S-soul…– el joven albino estaba tan concentrado en la tarea de besar ese fino cuello y disfrutar de la pausada respiración de la chica, que cuando esta pronunció su nombre de esa manera lo motivo aún más

–Maka…– le susurró provocativamente al oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de su oreja

–Soul por favor es-escuchame…

Es cierto, ahora que lo recordaba ella vino a su búsqueda para hablar… solo hablar. Y así se alejo no muy conforme del todo.

– ¿Y bien?

–No puedo seguir con esto

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Soul arqueó una ceja de lo confundido que estaba

–Esto no puede seguir, ya no.

– ¿Lo dices por ese sujeto, verdad? – Preguntó incrédulamente levantándose de golpe y dio varios pasos caminando en círculos exasperadamente – ¿¡Ahora si quieres ser una buena esposa!

– ¡Lo que estamos haciendo no viene siendo justo para él!

– ¿¡Qué, acaso no recuerdas que él te engañó! – Se acercó violentamente a Maka y la sujetó de los hombros obligándola a mirarle, ella estaba tan aturdida pero mantenía su ceño fruncido – ¿Me estás diciendo que ya olvidaste que gracias a él estás haciendo todo esto?

– ¡No fue culpa suya, todo fue un malentendido!

– ¡Oh pero claro!, ahora resulta que como todo ya se está arreglando entre ustedes… ¡a mí me vienes mandando al carajo!, porque ya no te sirvo y solo recurrías a mí cuando quedabas mal con ese

–Soul no es…

– ¿No es eso? – interrumpió abrumado, el albino seguía sin soltara de los hombros y cada vez se ponía más furioso aumentando su apretón –Entonces, ¿Qué es Maka?

– ¡Tengo que alejarme de ti Soul!, no quiero que salga herido por mi culpa

– ¿¡Y qué hay de mí?

– ¡Por eso debo alejarme! Para que no sufras por mi culpa, para que no sufran ni uno de los dos…

La oji-verde estaba a punto de romper en llanto, esa confesión le resultaba tan difícil. Pero tenía que hacer algo, tenía que parar lo que hacía. No quería que sufrieran más por su mente tan indecisa…

Estaba confundida, como nunca lo habría estado. Todo en su cabeza era un caos, y sus sentimientos no estaban muy claros, ella amaba a su esposo por ser su primer amor, pero también amaba a Soul, no solo por que despertaba sus instinto salvaje, sino, que la hacía sentir muy segura de sí misma.

Ella los amaba a los dos, pero por ese disparate, los tres salían afectados.

– ¿Para qué no suframos?, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – la soltó y se alejó de ella mientras la veía reprobatoriamente –De cualquier modo, el jodido aquí sería yo, no él.

Tenía razón. Maka podía dejarlo y olvidarse de él, y eso le dolería mucho. Y por otra parte pudiera seguirlo viendo pero con el disgusto de que sus encuentros solo fueran pasatiempos.

No quería ni una de las dos opciones, pero un parte de él si las quería. Era tan problemático su caso.

Él era un masoquista.

– ¡CARAJO! – gritó con rabia mientras tiraba lo que se le ponía en frente y Maka estaba con los ojos llorosos

–Soul...

– ¡No lo digas! –paro abruptamente al momento de voltear a verla y entrecerrar sus rojizos ojos, seña de desprecio

–Sabes bien que te amo… pero aunque te ame tengo que alejarme de ti. – Y con eso, varias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras pasaba a un lado del chico, dirigiéndose a la salida –Adiós Soul

Y dicho esto con mucha dificultad cerró detrás de sí, y se marcho a paso decidido y firme de ahí.

–Maka…– se desplomo en su sitio, quedando de rodillas mientras aún seguía impactado –Maka, tú…

Cerró su mano en un puño y con brutalidad golpeó el suelo

– ¡MAKA!

Gritaba desconsoladamente al momento que si vista se nublaba por sus propias lágrimas.

Le había dejado ahí.

Solo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>7 meses enteros sin verlo. Su vida no podía estar más que destrozada.<p>

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Incluso aun se culpaba de la pérdida de su hijo.

Así era, Maka había quedado embarazada y se enteró un mes después que dejo a Soul. El problema era que no sabía de quien era el hijo.

*Que puta* Pero el agredirse así mentalmente no la ayudaría en prepararse para ser madre.

La madre que nunca sería, ya que un accidente, un horrible y espantoso accidente hizo que lo perdiera, y para condenarla más, ya no era posible tener hijos.

Solo iba a visitar a Kid a su oficina, pero un semáforo en rojo sin que ella se diera cuenta y otro auto que iba a gran velocidad, fueron la causa de la tumba de su añorado hijo.

Quizás ella había sobrevivido pero se sentía vacía por su pequeño no-nacido. Su felicidad había sido arrebatada con la noticia de esa perdida y de no poder procrear más vida la trastornó.

Aún se preguntaba cómo es que no se había suicidado, tal vez el apoyo de Kid la había sacado adelante, pero se sentía incompleta, también alguien más le faltaba…

¿Era una egoísta por seguir pensando en el joven albino?

Tal vez lo era, pero los últimos meses había comprobado que no podía ser feliz si no le veía.

¿Pero con qué cara iría a verlo?

Después de todo ella lo había abandonado para seguir una vida plena con Kid, pero esa vida "plena" terminó siendo un infierno.

No era la culpa de su marido. De hecho sabía que cuando se casó con él, ese hombre jamás le haría algo para lastimarla. Un año más tarde ella misma había hecho algo que nunca pudo haberle perdonado a Kid.

Que irónico.

Ella misma se auto atormentaba con sus deseos y pensamientos.

¿Estaba mal querer a dos hombres?

–Amor…– pronunció el chico de ojos ámbar, mientras se despedía de ella con un dulce beso en los labios. –Nos vemos dentro de dos días…

–Claro, como siempre es en tu trabajo…

–No discutamos, por favor

–No me puedes decir eso, después de todo, discutir ya no le hará daño al bebé que asesiné.

– ¡No empieces de nuevo! No fue tu culpa entiéndelo, fue un accidente y me duele haber perdido a nuestro hijo, pero es algo que no pudimos evitar…

Ella agacho su cabeza indispuesta a seguir oyendo y esto hizo que Kid comprendiera que otra vez estaban peleados…

Bufó molesto.

–Me voy, por favor Maka… no hagas locuras – y dicho esto la dejo entre esa soledad de la habitación.

Así se sentía, vacía y oscura como ese cuarto.

¿Por qué puras desgracias le pasaban?

Era infeliz. Tanto ella como Kid o cómo Soul.

Ella que había sufrido por la confusión de sus sentimientos, y quien había perdido a un hijo.

Kid, quien había sufrido por esas disputas y haber perdido al hijo que esperaba con su mujer, y lo peor era que no sabía de los amoríos de esta que tenía con alguien más.

Soul, por haberse sentido débil al amor que le tenía a Maka y que claro, después de su abandono sufrió de una manera inexplicable.

Si bien podía estar más que decidida, se arregló para salir.

Lo iría a ver, no soportaba más ese suplicio. Aunque de seguro el al verla le cerraría la puerta en su cara.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Abrió y se sorprendió al verla tan inofensiva en la entrada de su puerta. Aunque sabía que ella regresaría, porque sabía que ella lo amaba. Le dio paso a la chica, y esta removía unos mechones con nerviosismo.<p>

– ¿Qué buscas de mi?, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – habló el albino al momento de cerrar la puerta. Este le daba la espalda a la chica.

– ¡No lo soportaba, simplemente no me hacía la idea de alejarme! – soltó sin rodeos la joven al momento que se rompía en llanto. No le contaría de su perdida, al menos no por el momento. Solo quería recuperarlo.

– ¿Entonces?

Era un grave error volver a estar en los brazos de esa persona, era malo hacerle caso a la faceta que amaba con vehemencia a ese sujeto.

–Amo a mi esposo, pero también te amo a ti– confesó sinceramente, más sincera no se podía hacer.

–Creo que no esperas que te perdone, porque sabes perfectamente que te quiero, Maka, es solo que no se puede querer a dos personas…

–Lo sé…

Soul la volteó a ver, estaba dolido, estaba impaciente, y fue cuando la abrazó con fuerza. La sentía tan bien y cálida. La había extrañado.

La oji-verde lo besó desesperadamente ¡lo quería demasiado!, el no se opuso y la beso con igual o mayor intensidad, luego se tumbaron en la cama donde por fin todo había quedado perdonado. O parte de ello, ya que comprendían que eran vulnerables, que eran solo personas a las cuales les gustaba sufrir.

Podía irse directamente al infierno toda la moral. Después de todo, ella disfrutaba con ese hombre. Después se encargaría de arrepentirse del pecado que cometía.

Soul la hacía suya, mientras que su teléfono timbraba en aquella oscura habitación.

_Y siguió sonando su celular… por novena o décima ocasión._

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eh aquí <strong>**mi primer One-Shot****… mi cerebro se ha quedado seco ._.**

**Umm soy nueva aquí en esta sección. La verdad nunca me magine llegar a escribir de este anime pero todo esto surgió gracias a una llamada por teléfono una tarde la cual andaba yo muy aburrida y mi amiga me llamaba para preguntarme de algo… después de divagar por teléfono (en mi caso celular XD) nos retamos mutuamente para hacer un One-Shot. **

**Fue divertido poner mis condiciones al igual que hacer las de ella jeje.**

**No sé pero batalle demasiado **

**Si ya sé que me fui demasiado rápido pero… **

**¡Hey traten de hacer un one-shot en menos de dos horas! (laaarga historia el porqué hice el fic a última hora, buee digamos que el tiempo se me vino encima por unos asuntos pendientes y digamos que la inspiración me traicionaba muy seguido cuando lo escribía, aparte que este no es mi estilo ya que complací a mi amiga XP)**

**¡Uf en Fin! Hice este intento de fic porque te quiero sliper-moon! ;)**

**Espero y te haya gustado =) **

**Igual para los lectores de esta sección XD.**

**¡Feliz Navidad y prospero año nuevo!**

**~¤~Lady-Of-The-Death~¤~**


End file.
